The Head Can be Persuaded
by lindsey and marie enterprises
Summary: Have you ever had to battle with yourself? Have you ever had to struggle from within your own mind, trying to prevent yourself from doing something horrible? Have you ever lost that battle and had no control? I have. And I'll die before I let it happen again, especially to the woman I love. By Lindsey
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: So, browsing through tumblr one day, and I came across a headcanon someone had written for Hans that threw me for a loop. I send her an ask, and she graciously gave me permission to write this story! So, remember, this is not my idea; credit goes to theworstinpeople on tumblr.**_

**Chapter 1**

Hans took a deep breath of the summer air as the ship was moored to the docks. He hadn't been to Arendelle before, and he was eager to take a look around. He was just happy that he finally had some time away from all his brothers. He loved them all, but being the youngest of thirteen could be a real pain sometimes. As soon as the ship was secure, he went down to the cargo area to retrieve his horse.

"Feel like stretching your legs, Anders?" he asked happily. The Fjord horse snorted as he pushed his muzzle into Hans' chest. "Okay, boy. Let's go." After tacking him up, he led Anders out onto the deck and down the ramp. Neither of them needed to take time to find their land legs again. Living in the Southern Isles, they were used to travelling by boat.

The prince patted Anders on the neck before swinging into the saddle. "Come on, boy!" Hans exclaimed, tapping his heels into the horse's sides. Anders took off at a steady, rocking horse canter. He loved going for rides; back home, it was really the only time he could just get some peace and quiet.

He hadn't been riding long when something completely unexpected happened: Anders suddenly jolted to a stop, and a woman's voice cried out in surprise. Hans was jerked out of his daydreams by her exclamation, and he quickly maneuvered Anders to stand on a boat so she wouldn't fall in the water.

"Hey!" she yelled, pulling a piece of greenery out of her face.

Hans was absolutely mortified. "I'm so sorry; are you hurt?" he asked in concern. He hadn't been paying attention, and she had almost been dumped into the fjord! And, to make matters worse, she was absolutely gorgeous.

Her expression softened. "Hey. I—yeah. No. I'm okay," she replied, sitting up slightly.

"Are you sure?" Hans continued, dismounting. He stepped into the dinghy, looking her over to see if she was telling the truth. She had bright red hair with a blonde streak in it, and freckles were sprinkled over her nose like cinnamon. Blue eyes stared up at him, and her cheeks had a becoming flush to them.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm…great, actually."

"Oh, thank goodness," Hans sighed in relief. He offered her his gloved hand, which she took. Her hand was so small and dainty, yet it seemed to fit perfectly into his. He finally realized he had just been standing there without helping her up. He blushed. "Oh, uh…Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles," he offered with a bow once she was standing.

She smiled. "Princess Anna of Arendelle," she replied, curtseying.

His eyes went wide. "Princess?" Oh, great. Insert foot into mouth. "My lady!" He dropped to one knee, partly out of respect, and partly out of embarrassment. Unknown to him, Anders lowered his head and raised his left foreleg…the one holding the rowboat in place.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hans shouted, waving his arms futilely as he tumbled forward onto Anna. Luckily, he managed to catch the edge of the boat before landing on her completely.

They looked away from each other awkwardly. "Hi…again," Anna said with a slight giggle. Anders looked up and, realizing what he had done, put his hoof back down, causing the two occupants to fall back the other way.

Anna was on top of Hans now. "Oh, boy," Hans muttered, making sure his eyes stayed firmly on her face.

She let out a shaky laugh. "This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're—I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." She blinked, confused. "Wait, what?" Hans had to suppress a chuckle. Honestly, he thought the babbling was absolutely adorable. Once again, he helped her to her feet.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse…and for every moment after." He looked down at his boots, hoping she would see that he was genuinely sorry. It's not like he made it his business to hit beautiful women with his horse! Although…in this case, it seemed to be working.

Anna held up her hands in a calming gesture. "No, no-no, it's fine. I'm not _that_ princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be—yeesh! Because, you know…" She stopped, having found herself face to face with Anders. She gave a half-smile as she scratched him gently under the chin. "Hello." Anders nickered contentedly, and Hans smiled. She liked animals, and she was the only person that had found Anders favorite spot to be scratched on the first try! Five minutes in, and Hans already felt something for this beautiful girl.

"But, lucky you, it's—it's just me."

Hans had to laugh at that. "Just you?" It was as though she didn't think very highly of herself. She was gorgeous, sweet, very polite, and clearly didn't object too much at being hit by a horse with a stupid rider.

They shared a gaze for a moment before her eyes went wide in alarm. "The bells. The coronation. I—I—I better go. I have to…I better go." Anna hitched up her skirt and started to run up the ramp, but she turned around for a second. "Bye!" she called, waving, then she was gone.

Still, Hans waved, and so did Anders. One problem: Hans was still in the dinghy. "Oh no." With a yelp, he tumbled down into the fjord. Luckily, it was summer, so the mountain water wasn't too cold. He swam to the surface and pushed the boat back over, a dreamy smile coming over his face.

Anders whinnied worriedly. "I'm fine, Anders. No thanks to you!" he added teasingly. The horse made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Hans rolled his eyes and swam back to the shore, thankful he wasn't in his dress clothes yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Very pleased with the response this story has gotten after only one chapter! I've seen other stories operating on this headcanon, but I've yet to come across another that's following the entire movie like this one. Points to me for originality! Yay! And now, with that said, let us continue.**_

**Chapter 2**

After riding back to the ship and drying off, I changed into my finest white coat and pants and shined my boots. I had already planned on wearing this, but now all I could think about was if Anna would like it. This attraction I felt towards her…I couldn't believe how quickly I had developed it. She was everything I had ever wanted: she was kind, funny, humble, and…exceedingly beautiful.

Now, as I sat in the cathedral for the coronation, trying to ignore the man snoring on my shoulder (seriously, why _my_ shoulder?), I saw Anna peek at me out of the corner of her eye. I gave her a quick wave, trying not to disturb the person who for some reason decided to use me as an impromptu pillow. Honestly, we're at a coronation. In a cathedral! Show a little respect.

I got my first good look at Elsa when she turned around, clutching the orb and scepter in her hands. She was every bit as beautiful as her sister, but in a different way. Anna seemed to exude sunlight and joy all around her. Elsa, on the other hand, had a beauty that was more dignified and reserved. She was the definition of a queen.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" the priest announced. The queen quickly turned and placed the orb and scepter back on the ceremonial pillow, hurriedly pulling her gloves back on. This behavior seemed odd to me, but I didn't dwell on it. Everyone had their quirks, after all, and Queen Elsa was no exception.

XxXxXxX

I didn't pay very much attention to the party, except when Anna and Elsa were announced. Even then, I was too busy trying to figure out exactly how to ask Anna for a dance to notice much. Finally, deciding I would think better with something in my stomach, I moved out into the crowd and grabbed a glass of champagne. I had just raised it to my lips when I heard a startled yelp. I turned around and immediately found myself latched onto Anna's outstretched hand.

"Glad I caught you," I said, smiling at her.

"Hans," she replied, sounding relieved. I put my glass on a passing server's tray and pulled her to her feet. I then placed my hand on her waist, and we began to dance. She was a little awkward, but judging from what I'd heard about Arendelle, I suspected she was simply out of practice. When we had danced two numbers, I led her over to a private nook in the corner of the room to talk.

"You look beautiful, by the way," I said, mostly searching for something to say.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily. "You look very handsome, too. I mean, not that you called me handsome, I'm just—I should stop."

I sent her what I hoped was a gentle smile. "It's okay; I know what you mean." I looked around the room. "Quite the party."

Anna nodded. "It's my first one," she remarked, sounding casual. I was shocked.

"Wait, ever?" She shrugged. "What must that have been like?"

"Oh, it could be boring," she admitted, "but because we didn't have very many people in the castle, I could pretty much go anywhere I wanted. I could go into any room and have it all to myself to play in. So I'd often have a whole parlor to myself to slide!"

As she said the last word, she flung her arms out, forgetting that I was standing right beside her. It, therefore, wasn't too much of a surprise when her hand suddenly smacked me right in the face. Anna immediately covered her mouth in shock and started to apologize, but she stopped when she saw I was laughing. I was caught off guard, but it was actually pretty funny.

She then invited me to take a stroll through the gardens. "So, Hans, I take it you like to ride horses?" I replied that I loved to ride. "That must be a lot of fun. I ride my horse when I can, but I normally don't get to. Do you ever take him out jumping?"

I smiled at that. "I do. Anders has really long legs, so he's a great jumper."

Anna nodded at that. "Your physique helps, I'm sure," she said nervously. I chuckled at that.

"Yes, I suppose it does." We walked in silence for a few moments. I leaned to my right and bumped into her shoulder. She leaned into my side, but she accidentally put too much weight into it, and I almost fell over. As she turned to look at me, I noticed a streak of blonde in her otherwise red hair.

"What's this?" I asked curiously, pointing to the blonde part.

She looked a little self-conscious as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll."

I smiled reassuringly at her. "I like it."

She led me to a balcony just outside the ballroom. A server came by and offered us a dish called krumkake. "Um, Anna, what is this?" I asked. She looked at me like I had spoken another language.

"You've never had krumkake?" Anna exclaimed, incredulous. "How have you even lived?" She promptly snatched two of the treats off of the tray and held them up. "Now, watch." She very delicately raised it to her lips and…shoved the entire thing into her mouth. It took a surprisingly small amount of time to chew. Then she held out the other one to me.

I took it as we sat on the railing for the balcony. "So, I have to do it just like that? Put the whole thing in my mouth?" I queried as I raised it to my mouth.

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, the whole thing!" I opened wide and attempted to do it the way she had shown me. "You got it!" I almost had it, but I guess my grip was too strong, because right at the last moment, it crumbled in my hands. We both started laughing, which was a little difficult for me since I was also trying to chew. I had to admit, it was delicious.

"Okay, wait, wait," she finally gasped. "You have how many brothers?"

I could tell she'd been wanting to ask this for a while. "Twelve older brothers," I replied. "Three of them pretended I was invisible—literally—for two years!" Thinking back, I had probably deserved it; I had turned their hair pink right before a party where they were hoping to meet girls. And I had accidentally used permanent dye instead of washout.

Anna looked at me sympathetically. "That's horrible!"

I shrugged it off, trying to ease her mind. "That's what brothers do."

"And sisters," she replied with a nervous laugh. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and…" She looked down at her lap. "I never knew why."

I reached over and took her hand. "I would never shut you out." And I meant it. I knew how it felt, and that was something I wouldn't wish on anyone.

She looked up into my eyes and smiled. "Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

I couldn't help it; I smiled, too. Her grins were infectious. "I love crazy."

Anna stood up and walked over to the balcony doors. "_All my life has been a series of doors in my face,_" she closed the doors and turned back to face me, "_and then, suddenly, I bump into you._"

Technically, I bumped into her, but I saw her point. "I was thinking the same thing, because, like…" I stood up and faced her. "_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue._" I brushed an imaginary bit of chocolate of her cheek, causing her to giggle.

She twirled around me. "_But with you…"_

"_But with you, I found my place!_" I returned, smiling down at her.

"_I see your face…_" Our voices joined together like they were made for each other. "**_And it's nothing like I've ever known before. Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door—_**"

We continued on like this until we finally stopped under a waterfall. The moment was right. I didn't care that we had just met. Royals get engaged all the time, whether for love or convenience. "Can I say something crazy?" I took her hand and dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?" I was mentally kicking myself for not having a ring, but then again, I hadn't exactly _planned_ on proposing to anyone on this trip. I gazed anxiously at her shocked face. What if I had messed up? What if I freaked her out?

Anna gasped. "Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" I stood up and twirled her in the air, laughing happily. "Come on; let's go tell my sister!" She grabbed my hand and ran toward the palace, pulling me along after her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long. I lost the inspiration to write for a while, and not just for this story. Luckily, it has finally returned, so I will be updating more often. And now, onward!**_

**Chapter 3**

Anna began weaving us through the crowd, never letting go of my hand. I was amused by her exuberance. It was like she was a child running to show her parents her new drawing.

"Oh, there she is. Elsa!" she called. As we approached the queen, she stopped, giving a brief curtsey. "I mean…Queen. Me again. Um…may I present," Anna pulled me forward to stand beside her, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

I bowed, holding my left arm in front of me. "Your Majesty," I said respectfully. Queen Elsa gave a curtsey in return, but she gazed warily at her sister.

Anna was practically bouncing in excitement as she wrapped her hands around my arm. "We would like—"

"—your blessing—"

"—of—"

"—our marriage!" We finished it together, and she leaned into my shoulder.

Elsa blinked, taken by surprise, no doubt. "Marriage?" she exclaimed.

"Yes!" Anna squealed. It was adorable.

Elsa tried to regain her composure. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Anna shrugged it off, clearly not understanding what Elsa meant. "Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves; we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony." I shot her a look. If she thought this could be planned in only a few days, she was crazy! "Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream, and then—" She broke off and turned to face me. "Wait. Would we live here?"

I could have leaped for joy. Live here, in Arendelle, away from my brothers? "Absolutely!" I cried, taking both her hands in mine.

"Here?" Elsa repeated, sounding more concerned by the second. I glanced at her and noticed how distressed she looked. I tried to rein myself in; this was obviously moving way too fast for her to be comfortable with.

Anna seemed not to hear her sister. "Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!"

Elsa looked aghast, and I could barely suppress a grimace. All of my brothers under one roof? No way! "What? No, no, no, no, no."

"Of course, we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must—"

"Wait; slow down!" Now Elsa had Anna's attention. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." I frowned at this. It didn't seem like she wanted us to slow down. It looked like the queen wanted us to stop completely and forget about getting married.

Now it was Anna's turn to look confused. "Wait, what?"

Elsa brought her hands together in front of her chest, looking nervous and shifty. "May I talk to you, please? Alone?"

For a moment, Anna was silent. "No," she finally said. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." She moved a little closer to me, and I put my free hand on top of one of hers.

The queen drew herself up, a mask of calm sliding into place. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." And now I understood. How could I have been so stupid? I had asked Anna to marry me before even _meeting_ her sister, let alone asking permission. Maybe Elsa was right, and we should just take it slowly…

"You can if it's true love!" Anna shot back. _Or not,_ I mentally corrected.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

Anna seemed to bristle at this question. "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out!" Elsa's mask crumbled. Anna had struck a chord, but she was too frustrated to see it.

"You asked for my blessing," Elsa said, "but the answer is no." She took a deep breath and straightened herself. "Now, excuse me."

I decided to try and make things right. Perhaps if I assured her that I would slow down with Anna. "Your Majesty, if I may ease your—"

"No, you may not," she said, cutting me off, "and I think you should go." She started to walk away. "The party is over; close the gates." I was shocked. She was calling off the entire event? What was going on?

Anna seemed desperate now. "What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" She ran forward and tried to take the queen's hand, but she only succeeded in removing one of the pale blue gloves. Elsa whipped around, and she looked horrified.

"Give me my glove!" she cried, and she sounded…scared.

Anna backed away, clutching the glove like a vice. "Elsa, please. Please, I can't live like this anymore!"

Something happened that I wasn't expecting, and I don't think anyone else was, either. A small, weak voice drifted towards me. "Then leave." Elsa gave Anna one last look before turning away.

But Anna wasn't going to let it end there. "What did I ever do to you?" she yelled, heartbroken.

"Enough, Anna," Elsa commanded.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut _the world_ out? _What are you so afraid of?"_

At this, Elsa had finally had it. "I said ENOUGH!" She spun around, throwing out her hand. However, instead of it serving as an emphatic gesture, everyone stepped back in fear, myself included. A wall of spikes curved out in front of Elsa, and it was clear that they followed the exact same path her hand had. Elsa was a sorceress.

"Elsa," Anna whispered. With a look of pure panic, the queen fumbled for the door handle and ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: I just now realized that the first chapter is in third person and the next two are in first…oops. I might go back and fix that later. For now, however, I ask that you bear with the switch and accept my assurances that it will not happen again (though I may switch points of view once in a while.) Now, onward, my lovelies!_**

**_Disclaimer: If it even SMELLS familiar, then it's not mine, mkay?_**

**Chapter 4**

We all stood in shock for a moment. Personally, I had only one thought constantly running through my head: Queen Elsa is a sorcerous. A wall of spikes made of ice was barring our way to the door she had run out of. I saw a small, long-nosed man and two of his guards rush for an alternate exit. No doubt they were intent on following the queen, and judging from the looks on their faces, they weren't interested in offering her congratulations.

I was jerked back to reality when a red and green blur crossed my vision. Anna had hitched up her skirts and was sprinting toward the door. Without hesitation, I followed her.

"Anna, wait!" I called, but the princess wasn't listening. We caught sight of the courtyard just in time to see the small, grey-haired man from earlier slip and fall, and no wonder: the floor beneath him was covered in ice.

"Monster!" he cried, pointing at Queen Elsa from his position on the ground. "Monster!" I caught a glimpse of the queen as she turned tail and ran, the crowd parting before her.

Anna leaped over the ice, landing nimbly. "Elsa!" she called, but neither she nor her sister slowed a bit. In fact, Anna somehow seemed to speed up. I forced myself to do the same.

Within moments, we were out of a small side gate in the wall. I saw the queen hesitating by the fjord. "Elsa, wait! Please!" Anna yelled again. For a moment, it seemed that Queen Elsa was going to stop, was going to listen…then she began to run across the fjord, which iced over beneath her feet.

Anna kept running, heedless of the slick ice. "Elsa, stop!" She let out a small cry when she slipped and fell, crashing to her knees.

"Anna!" I exclaimed, gingerly running to her side. We both watched as the queen disappeared into the forest on the other side, not looking back even once.

The princess looked crushed. "No…" she murmured, sounding just as heartbroken as she had back in the ballroom.

That's when I noticed that the ice was not contained to the path Queen Elsa had taken across the water. "Look," I said, watching with wide eyes. "The fjord." We both stared in amazement and—on my part, at least—horror as the ice spread as far as we could see, trapping all the ships where they floated. Anna and I shivered as the temperature noticeably dropped around us.

I noticed Anna wrap her arms around herself, and I quickly removed my coat and draped it over her shoulders. She sent me a grateful look, and we carefully picked our way back onto solid ground.

Something cool touched my nose, and I looked about in wonder. Snowflakes filled the air all around us. At any other time, I would have been ecstatic; the Southern Isles didn't get snow very often, even in the dead of winter. However, this was _July_, and unless I was horribly misinformed, snow just did _not_ fall in July.

As we wormed our way back to the center of the courtyard, I noticed Anna was hunched in on herself. "Are you all right?" I asked worriedly.

"No!" she replied loudly, clearly still in shock. I could've kicked myself; what a stupid question to ask at a time like this! Still, there was something else that I needed to find out…

"Did you know?" I queried.

Anna looked back at me sadly before answering, "No…"

"Look! It's snowing! It's snowing!" a voice exclaimed. _Thank you, oh Captain Obvious,_ I thought to myself. It was that mousy man from earlier (I think he was a Duke of someplace or other). "The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" He turned to his guards and ordered, "You have to go after her."

Anna snapped back into action. "Wait, no!" she protested, rushing forward.

At her approach, however, the Duke cowered behind his cronies. "You!" he exclaimed, pointing at her. "Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"No," she answered, looking surprised at the very idea. "No, I'm completely ordinary."

"That's right, she is," I confirmed defensively…before realizing exactly how that sounded. "In the best way," I added gently, sending her an apologetic smile.

She turned her attention back to the Duke. "My sister's not a monster!"

He glared at her. "She nearly killed me!"

"You slipped on ice," I pointed out. Honestly, the only think that nearly killed was his tailbone.

"Her ice!" he quickly retorted.

Anna stepped in, holding up her hands in a placating gesture. "It was an accident," the princess explained. "She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. …Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one who needs to go after her."

The Duke seemed pleased by this. "Yes. Fine; do."

I, however, was not. "What?!" I blurted.

She, however, ignored me. "Bring me my horse, please," Anna ordered.

"Anna, no," I protested, "it's too dangerous."

She shook her head, smiling. "Elsa's not dangerous." The princess then directed her voice to the crowd. "I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right." Within moments, her mare was brought out of the stables, along with a cloak, which she quickly draped over her shoulders.

I squared my shoulders, staring her straight in the eye. "I'm coming with you," I declared.

She placed her hand on my arm, looking up at me. "No, I need you here…to take care of Arendelle."

I nearly objected, but then I realized the implications of what she just said. She trusted me to take care of her country, her _people_. I nodded once. "On my honor," I swore.

Anna mounted her horse, grasping the reins firmly. "I leave Prince Hans in charge!" she called out.

I grasped her hand once more, trying one last time. "Are you sure you can trust her?" I inquired. "I don't want you getting hurt."

She smiled gently down at me. "She's my sister; she would never hurt me." With that, Anna gave the reins a quick snap and galloped out the gate. I stood and watched until she vanished from my sight, then I brought my attention back to the situation at hand. Anna's kingdom needed me.

"Bring out blankets, cloaks, coats, as many as you can spare! Have the kitchens prepare as much hot soup as possible! Anyone who knows how to cook will be needed to aid in the preparations!" As I gave my orders, I cast one last glance towards the mountains. _Please_, I thought, _let them both be safe._


End file.
